a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jigsaw puzzle having a painting, photograph, pattern or the like prodded on at least the first side of a substrate which is cut into a multiple of irregular, interlocking pieces, and more particularly to a jigsaw puzzle of which the zigzag cut lines in the substrate are concealed by files prodded on a transparent sheet to enhance the effect of the jigsaw puzzle as an interior decoration.
b) Prior Art
Generally, a jigsaw puzzle has a painting, photograph, pattern or the like prodded on at least the first side (front side) of a substrate which is cut into a multiple of irregular, interlocking pieces. To solve this puzzle, one must assemble the multiple of irregular, interlocking pieces to form the original painting, photograph, pattern or the like on the substrate.
The jigsaw puzzle is a plaything to reproduce a painting, photograph, pattern or the like on a substrate and can also have the reproduced picture set in a holder such as a frame for use as an interior decoration.
The conventional jigsaw puzzle has a substrate cut into a multiple of irregular, interlocking pieces, so zigzag cutting lines will be seen in the substrate.